Matter Of Relativity
by CelticFlame
Summary: Set in 1959, it starts with a prediction from Trelawney. She is heard to say the following: "Mistakes will come back to haunt them. One will be lost, another will slumber eternally. Two will be ripped from the comforting bosom of life. And the last wll st
1. Prologue and Ch 1-It All Begins

matter of relativity

Title: Matter of Relativity(01/??)

Author name: CelticFlame and LrdMarkus

Author email:TgrzDlphns@yahoo.com

Category:Drama, Angst, romance 

Keywords:Dumbledore, McGonagall, romance

Spoilers:None

Rating:Pg13

Summary: Two fics will be intertwined. The first starts in 1959 with a prediction from our favorite self delusional predictress Trelawney After being overcome by a vision, she is heard to say the following: "Mistakes will come back to haunt them. One will be lost, another will slumber eternally. Two will be ripped from the comforting bosom of life. And the last will stand proud for all eternity."

A/N: Hi there! My fiancé Mark otherwise known as LrdMarkus came up with this terrific plot and we decided that we had to try to do this one together! This story begins in 1959 and while most of the characters will be familiar, some of the pairings won't be! Even though this is unique, please do stick with us as we travel 40 years through Hogwarts history and visit many of your favorite characters! Expect to see some of your favorite teachers as students as well as the Marauders and more.

Since this is such a different premise for me, especially in co-writing and given the fact that this is the FIRST writing project Mark has ever taken on, replies are extra important for us . Come on tell us what you think; you know you want to!

Thanks for reading!

Bree(and Mark too)

Special thanks to our beta team-Cat, DRI and Mandy. You guys are the BEST!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Prologue

August 28, 1959

Sybill Trelawney rocked back and forth as she gazed into her crystal ball. She had been looking for guidance at the beginning of this school year. As she studied the mysterious orb, her heart raced. Instead of the typical students getting into trouble on Hogwarts grounds, she was viewing something else all together. 

The two figures that danced and moved inside their crystal prison were a both a familiar and outrageous sight to the professor of Divination. She was equal parts horrified and strangely thrilled by their circumstances and the consequences of their actions.

As time went on, Sybill forgot everything and everyone, rocking back and forth faster as the images rushed by. She was unable to tear herself away from the sight even as days passed.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Violet, the House Elf, stopped the stately man as he prepared his classroom for the new Transfiguration teacher. "Come quick like! Professor Trelawney is in a right state, she is!"

Dumbledore could never have prepared himself for the state of the Divination teacher. She appeared to be rooted in place and was rocking back and forth. Dehydration had nearly been the death of her and even in her weakened state; she would not budge without a large use of force.

"Sybill what has led you to this state?" Dumbledore asked after she was settled in with Madame Pomfrey and given food. "Had Violet not alerted me, you might have died!"

Sybill fixed wild eyes upon the new Deputy Headmaster of the school." Mistakes will come back to haunt them. One will be lost, another will slumber eternally. Two will be ripped from the comforting bosom of life. And the last will stand proud for all eternity."

Chapter 1

August 29, 1959

Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall stood in the gleaming entrance hall of Hogwarts. She was alone, and in the momentary quiet of the place, she looked around with satisfaction tinged with awe. I'm home, she thought to herself. She was bemused by the fact that she was here again as a teacher after so many years of living here as a student. Hogwarts held so many memories for her. There were so many people here that were as family to her. And it was the only place that she had ever totally felt at home.

Within moments her pensive state was broken as she heard footsteps sounding towards her, and she looked up into the kindly eyes of her old professor of Transfiguration, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva felt an electric spark flow through her as she beheld him through adult eyes, rather than those of a student. He looked so calm and distinguished... yet could she have imagined the answering flash of interest in his own eyes?

"Minerva, my dear, it is so good to see you again!" Albus began. He stretched his hands out to hers and she started as his gentle handshake sent shockwaves up and down her spine. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that you will enjoy your time here and remember if there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to come to me or Headmaster Dippet."

Minerva had to give herself a mental shake before responding. She had never felt that strange tingle before and had no idea what it meant. "Thank you Professor." She began, but was silenced when the man put a warning hand up.

"Call me Albus please, Minerva. There is no need for us to be so stuffy. The students have not yet even arrived and we have much work to be done. If you refer to me as professor, think of all the wasted time that could be better spent going over lesson plans or…." He trailed off and rummaged in the pocket of his robes. "Lemon drop dear?" He procured a yellow colored orb that was nearly translucent.

Minerva looked at Albus in confusion. "Lemon drop?"

Albus nodded enthusiastically, his long hair and beard a red and silver blur for a brief moment. "Lemon drops. A Muggle candy, quite tart. I am afraid that I cannot get enough of them." When she didn't immediately accept his offering, he placed the tiny gift into her hand and curled her fingers around it "Try it."

"Try it." McGonagall repeated faintly. How could she concentrate on anything but the man that stood before her? He seemed to be expecting some behavior from her and it all became clear in a moment. The sticky confectionery seemed to be melting with her body heat. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and opened her palm. The little ball mocked her even as it slowly melted away to nothingness. She picked it up; looking at it at different angles as the light hit it then gingerly tasted it.

It was magnificent! As the tart sweetness burst over her tongue, she offered Albus a small smile. "Quite extraordinary, this Muggle candy."

Albus favored her with a near grin. He was personally pleased that she was enjoying one of his few guilty pleasures. "I have more in my office. I will have Hagrid get you some of your own as well." He paused for a moment. "This is the start of something special Minerva. Nobody else likes my special treat. "The headmaster has assigned me as your liaison, my dear. And to show you around the school, of course. I am quite sure you know all of the student areas, but the grounds offer a few surprises. For the staff as well. I am sure we will work, er... closely together". Minerva was enchanted to see a sparkle in the normally reserved teacher's eye. She blushed slightly as his double meaning penetrated her bemused mind.

"I'm sure we will, Albus. I suppose that you should show me to my bedroom now?" She blushed even further as the unintentional slip registered. "I mean, to my quarters!" 

Albus Dumbledore smiled broadly and said, "Of course, my dear. If you will follow me" As they moved towards the staff residential wing, he mentioned to her that her quarters were quite close to his, in a manner of speaking, and that she should not hesitate to call on him if she wanted anything. Minerva wondered again if she was imagining the keen interest in his voice or the unspoken invitation that went beyond teacher to teacher courtesy. Yes, she *must* be imagining it. After all, she had not been at the school for 10 minutes yet. Surely, surely she must be imagining the new deputy headmaster would be interested in her other than as the newest teacher at Hogwarts?

They arrived at her chambers, a nice roomy place with views and an airy feeling about it. Prominent in the room was a huge four poster bed and a desk. Looking at the bed, Minerva blushed again, and noticed Albus watching her keenly. He smiled slightly, the twinkle in his eye increasing. "I shall leave you to get settled in then. Shall I return in an hour, to show you your classroom and go over the lesson plans for your classes?"

"Yes...yes that would be nice" Minerva replied faintly. Dumbledore bent and kissed her hand, his lips lingering for a fraction of a second longer than courtesy required. Minerva failed to notice this however, as the electric tingling in her body doubled at his touch. Dumbledore withdrew leaving her breathless, confused, and inexplicably excited. This is going to be an interesting year, she thought to herself.

All too soon, the hour was past and Albus Dumbledore was knocking on her door. Minerva had spent the hour unpacking and roaming restlessly about her room. She was also berating herself for allowing herself to get so worked up over what she was certain she had been imagining. This is stupid m she said to herself over and over again. Professor Dumbledore is merely being courteous to me, as he should be. All this firm resolution was swept away by his soft, inviting smile as he stood in her doorway waiting to escort her to the transfiguration classroom. HER classroom, now.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his elbow in an old fashioned gesture of gallantry. They proceeded down the corridor in stately progression, but they were both acutely aware of each other.

When they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, Albus bowed Minerva into the room ahead of him. "The students arrive tomorrow. We need to go over the lesson plan for this week before that happens".

Minerva attempted to focus on the work before her, but she kept being distracted by Professor Dumbledore's kindly soft voice, his scent, his very presence. She gradually noticed that he seemed distracted also. He seemed to be spending a great deal of his attention on her. After a few minutes of listening to the sound and tone of his voice, Minerva walked over to a barely open window and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Very atmospheric, with the lake and the Forbidden Forest?" His breath was warm against her neck and she shivered just slightly. It would absolutely not do for her to give in to this burgeoning attraction with her superior. She hadn't worked so hard at Cardiff University of Wizarding and Witchery to become caught in a situation that would damage if not ruin her professional reputation. She was an independent woman and would earn her own living. Never would she be like her mother Maura, dependent upon a father who loved his ale above all else and who used magic as a disciplinary measure. Lost in her thoughts of a miserable childhood, Minerva didn't even know that she had been making agonized noises until Albus guided her to a desk.

"Here, my dear. You sit here and relax for a spell. It can be overwhelming to be here in the early days. The transition from student to professor comes with it's own set of unique trials and you simply must adjust in due time."

Minerva shook her head firmly wondering if Albus thought of her as little more than a child, with an intense need to be coddled. "It is not the adjustment that troubles me, I was just reliving my past."

Albus gave her a look brimming over with sage wisdom. "And that was unpleasant for you?" His question was gentle, so gentle that she wanted his comfort whatever the costs.

"Yes." She admitted sorrowfully. "It has been a life without love and I wish only to know what that elusive emotion feels like. What is love, Professor?"

Dumbledore took a step back and regarded his fellow professor with a puzzled expression. "Minerva love cannot be explained. It must be experienced." Her words were confounding him, even as his body reacted in some elemental way and his mind screamed for him to halt in his tracks. He was headed down a path that could destroy both of them professionally and personally. When her expression turned wistful, his mind turned off and he was just a man, a man who wanted to comfort the sad young woman that stood before him.

Minerva met the blue sparkle of his eyes for a briefly tantalizing moment, then returned her gaze to some point above the Whomping Willow. When gentle hands brushed at the tightly done knot of hair at her neck, she turned to face her kindly mentor. His eyes blazed electric blue fire now, but were as inscrutable as always. They stood locked in a gaze for long moments as neither contemplated moving for fear of breaking the spell of emotion that wound around them.

"Minerva." Albus' heart broke at the lonely look on her face. She was so young to be so alone in this world. He had to show her the elemental magic of human passion. Albus drew closer, whispering her name again. Minerva's eyes widened and her breathing quickened but she did not step away. Leaning in closer still, Albus tenderly brushed his lips over hers.

Fire! Albus Dumbledore was fire to her. A brush of his lips barely warmed her. She wanted more of the special heat of him. Pressing closer to him, she brushed his lips at first tentatively, then as he responded with a soft moan gave herself over to his talented mouth.

Albus pulled away after a few timeless minutes of passion. She wasn't the innocent he had thought she was. Though her kissing technique was not that of a very experienced woman, her body had responded in ways that hinted that she was not a novice at kissing or the rest of it. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his trembling form. A woman had not effected him like this in a great many years. 

He took a step back, fearing that his proximity to young Minerva would be their undoing. As much as his body wanted to give in to the emotions and desire swirling around them, he had to practice restraint. Giving himself over to Minerva would be the end of him and he well knew it. An assistant headmaster caught in a relationship with any of the Hogwarts staff would be immediate grounds for dismissal. 

Even though he was aware of the danger, Albus couldn't break her gaze. "Are you all right, Minerva?"

She met Albus' concerned gaze and nodded slowly. She didn't trust herself to speak yet, afraid that her voice would belie her emotional turmoil. He seemed to require something more significant, so she finally tested her voice. "I am fine, thank you for asking." She looked at the giant teaching desk, her mind unable to focus on anything beyond the man in front of her. "But…it has been a long journey and I am quite tired. I should like a nap before dinner. Will we eat in the Great Hall tonight?"

The seemingly uninvolved tone of her voice bothered him greatly. Hadn't she been as moved by their kiss as he had been? "Dinner will be held in the small dining room off the main hall." He shook his head slightly as she walked out, the rustle of robes echoing down the hall as she departed.

~*~

Albus knocked on the door of Hagrid's cottage. He was mildly surprised himself, to be standing there on the doorstep of his former student. Why did he feel this need to talk things out with Hagrid? Ever since he had helped Hagrid after the unfortunate episode of the secret chamber they had maintained a warm friendship, but the subject on his mind was not something he would ordinarily have spoken of with any but his most intimate friends. On the other hand, none of his intimates would do to discuss something so potentially damaging to his career as his feelings for Hogwart's newest teacher. These circumstances were unique and Hagrid was the only person he felt could offer the honesty and discretion he needed.

Hagrid opened the door, looming like a huge, shaggy mountain in the doorway. "Albus! Come in! Come in! I'll put on some tea, shall I? And what can I do for yer today?" Hagrid shambled over to the stove, and put a kettle of water on.

Albus stared at the hard dry cake that Hagrid placed in front of him, wondering where to begin. "Have you met the new Transfiguration teacher yet? Minerva McGonagall?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah, met 'er at dinner last night. Sweet 'lil thing, I'd say!" Hagrid boomed.

"Yes, she is that, alright" Albus whispered faintly. "What do you think of her?" He asked. 

"Seems ok. Bright, like. A bit shy o' strangers though," was Hagrid's reply. "Yes, indeed. Aloof, don't yer think?" 

Albus looked up nervously at the shaggy giant across the table from him. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't wish to burden you, but I must speak with someone if only to organize my own thoughts. I hope that you will listen with sympathy, and I trust you not repeat this conversation anywhere.

"Oh aye, I'll not be speaking of it with anyone, if that's what yer wanting, Albus. So, what's on yer mind?" Hagrid replied. 

"It's about Minerva... I feel... drawn to her. In ways that are *decidedly* inappropriate for a senior member of the faculty. I feel unable to control the powerful urge to sweep her off her feet and ravish her! This is preposterous, unheard of and.... I cant seem to *STOP* feeling this way", he finished miserably.

Hagrid was touched to see the Professor, normally so calm and controlled, so stately, reduced to confusion. "Err, have you spoken to her about it?" he asked.

"Well, no. You see, adding to my confusion, she seems, on one level, to respond and return my affections. And on another, she seems to reject me completely. I cannot fathom her feelings nor her intentions!" Albus looked down at his teacup. "She talks and acts as if I am nothing more than her mentor, and yet... her eyes. Her eyes, Hagrid! They burn with desire, I can see it!" "And this must not be!" He declared fiercely. "To feel such emotions for a woman so young and inexperienced. To take advantage of her like this..." 

" 'Ang on a sec," Hagrid said. "She's 'ardly a teenager, she's what, nearly 40? She knows 'er own mind, Albus!"

Dumbledore looked up at Hagrid keenly. "Yes, she is, but there is a quality of innocence about her that confuses me into thinking she is much younger. I find it hard to think of her in terms other than that of an inexperienced young woman. It's so difficult to think straight around her! Not to mention the consequences of actually *acting* on these impulses. The scandal would not bear thinking about!" Albus looked down again, lost in his inner thoughts. Hagrid could see that they were mostly black and depressing thoughts, at that.

Hagrid looked at his friend, so obviously torturing himself over his feelings. "Tell me somethin'", He said. "Are ye more concerned about the consequences, her feelings, or yer feelings?"

Albus looked up. "The consequences to her, firstly. Then her feelings. My own situation and feelings are of no consequence." 

Hagrid's face split into a wide, toothy grin. "Well, there 'yare, man! You are in LOVE. And from what I saw of Ms McGonagall, she's a strong, brainy woman, she is. She bloody well KNOWS what the consequences are, and she can make up 'er own mind, right? So go and TALK to the woman, yer daft fool!"

Albus looked at him with horror. "Oh my goodness, I do believe you are correct. I DO feel love for her." He brightened visibly, and sat straight in his chair once more. "I have been refusing to accept this, in my concern for Minerva. She is indeed old enough to decide for herself if this is the right thing for her!" Albus collapsed into misery once again. "And then again, all this being so, she DOES treat me with aloof courtesy. Am I only imagining that my feelings might be returned? I'm probably fooling myself."

"You, fool yerself?" Hagrid laughed. "Yeah, right. Yer the smartest wizard I know. I think ye got it right. But you won't know unless ye TALK to her, like, right?" Hagrid got up, and lifted Dumbledore to his feet with one huge hand. "Now go find her and SPEAK to her, right?" 

Albus looked at his gigantic friend bemusedly. "All right, all right, I'll do it!" He said. As Hagrid shoved him out the door, he threw back over his shoulder, "And nothing said to anyone, alright?" 

"Sure, no trouble Albus" replied the Giant gamekeeper, as the Deputy Headmaster vanished into the gloom.

~*~

Minerva tried to nap but found that her mind was working far too quickly to allow any sort of physical relief. Her body was humming with tension and desire and her mind was whirring with the events of the last two days. She sighed in frustration; angry that she didn't have anyone she could speak with about the strange circumstances that had invaded her life. The only other female teacher was Sybill Trelawney and that woman could not be depended upon for any sort of serious advice or help.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, wondering if she had time to go to Hogsmede and apparate to a friends and be back before dinner when someone knocked on her door. "Hello?" Minerva asked slowly. She hoped that Albus wouldn't be back soon. She just wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

Her door swung slowly open and a friendly face poked itself into the narrow gap. "Minerva, you haven't come up to visit me yet!"

Minerva smiled warmly, the expression breaking into her stern countenance. "Poppy! I have missed you. It has been years hasn't it?" 

Poppy Pomfrey crossed the room to hug her old schoolmate and friend. "It has. The last time I saw you the war was still on and your father was…" She trailed off.

"Yes." Minerva's face darkened. "He died in '46 and mother three years ago. After she passed on, I decided to take some teaching courses at the University. And here I am." She forced a small smile.

"I still know you, Minerva and I can see that something troubles you. Won't you share it with an old friend?" When Minerva hesitated, she leaned in close. "I know that we have not seen each other in quite some time, Minerva but I would like to help you in whatever troubles you."

"Can you promise me your full discretion?" Minerva asked suddenly. Poppy had been a friend to her for her entire Hogwarts career in addition to helping her father in the darkest days of his illness. Her devotion and help to the entire McGonagall family had extended to moving in to the McGonagall household where she and Minerva had further solidified their friendship through the stresses of the Muggle War that had taken a great toll on the wizarding world as well.

Poppy settled down on the other woman's bed and nodded firmly. "Of course you can, Minerva. We have a long friendship and I would never do anything to ruin that. You can trust me implicitly."

Minerva squared her shoulders and nodded. She sat in deep concentration for some minutes. "I have a problem, Poppy. I am attracted to someone who works here at Hogwarts."

Poppy gave Minerva an encouraging nod, signaling her to go on but when Minerva stayed silent, Poppy studied her carefully. The new teacher's expression was wistful and she seemed miles away, a secretive tiny smile tugging at her lips as she stared out into the distance. Suddenly, it all made sense to Poppy. "This has to do with a professor doesn't it?" She questioned as the silence lengthened.

Minerva's head shot up as if she had been startled. A light red flush started at the tips of her ears but gradually moved across her features until they were covered in a rosy blush. She watched Poppy for a few moments before confirming the suspicion with a small nod.

Poppy leaned in close. "Why not tell me what the problem is Minerva? It is obviously bothering you and you could certainly use a friend at this moment."

Minerva hesitated a short while longer, until Poppy stood up and started for the door. "You know where I am if you'd like to talk."

"Wait!" Minerva's voice was breathless. Poppy found herself wondering just what man was responsible for her friend's heightened color. She settled back onto Minerva's bed and leaned in close. 

"Who is he?" Her voice was as breathless as Minerva's.

"Albus." Minerva said in a rush.

Poppy arched an eyebrow. "Albus? Albus DUMBLEDORE? Do you mean to say that you and Professor Dumbledore fancy each other?" Poppy's voice rose with each word. When Minerva just nodded, she clapped a hand over her widely opened mouth. "The scandal!" she gasped, eyes bright as she contemplated this piece of juicy gossip.

Minerva's expression turned from romantic to thunderous in seconds. "You will do well not to breathe a word of this Poppy. Not a word. To anyone." Poppy removed the hand and moved her mouth as if she was searching for words but Minerva rounded on her and stood very close, invading the other woman's space. "Not a word Poppy. You promised!"

"But surely Minerva, we must discuss this!" Poppy finally found her voice, the words tumbling out unbidden. "He is very old and well respected here, If anyone were to find out the scandal could very well ruin you both. Think of yourself, Minerva You are not getting any younger!"

Minerva nodded, sage wisdom in her movements. "I know that Poppy. I know that I am beyond a marriageable age and that I must care for myself. I know that this is my last opportunity for a career and that no man must ruin that, because should I fail, I will have no chance at security in my later years." Her voice softened first and soon her whole body sagged. "But my heart does not understand. It jumps at the sound of his voice. My heart races at the contact of his lips upon mine."

Poppy's eyes widened. "You've kissed?" Part titillated, part horrified at the risks her friend was taking, all the school nurse could do was to wring her hands anxiously as she waited for her friend's answer.

Minerva nodded and brushed a finger over her slightly swollen lips in remembrance. "Yes we did and it was…it was…"

"Wonderful." Poppy sighed dramatically. "But you must not pursue this. To do so would be to sacrifice everything that you value and your chances have run out."

"I know that, but my heart is unaware. I fear that it is already too involved with him and to break it off now will cause unbearable heartbreak."

Poppy gave her friend a sad look then rose to embrace her. "But you must forget him and move on, dear friend. There can be no other answer for you." Minerva didn't answer, but Poppy detected her emotions in the way that her chin trembled. She suddenly felt like an intruder. "I will leave you to it, Minerva but if you would like to talk, you know where to find me."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you." She said faintly as Poppy exited her room. She settled on her bed and drew her knees up to her chest in a pose that was more reminiscent of Minerva the old schoolgirl instead of Minerva the nearly forty year old teacher. "What do I do?" She asked quietly as she rested her head upon her knees. "I'm falling in love with Albus Dumbledore."

~*~

Albus spent some time organizing his office after speaking with Hagrid. Partway through his walk back to the castle nerves had overtaken him and by the time he had opened the heavy wooden door, he was petrified. He would see how Minerva was doing at dinner. There was absolutely no reason for him to go to her sooner. It could just lead to potential problems and Albus was having enough trouble staying away from her.

He stayed immersed in work for some hours until he heard the unmistakable sounds of dinner echoing down the hall and looked out the window to see evening quickly advancing. He changed his robes quickly without the usual fanfare, selecting a deep green one. He adjusted his hat and hurried through the corridors only to find that Minerva had not yet joined their feast. He nodded and greeted the other professors and the general staff members including his confidant Hagrid. He walked slowly to one of the two remaining open spaces and settled himself between Poppy Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid. They looked at him with twin expressions of guilt and he found himself wondering if Hagrid had broken his confidence. That was preposterous; Hagrid would never disrespect him in such a way!

"Wonderful evening isn't it?" Albus began, but it quickly became clear to him that Poppy and Rubeus were preoccupied. "Well then." He said faintly at a loss for words. "Bon appetit."

Conversation flowed around Albus and his dinner companions but he didn't feel like joining in. A part of him was sorely afraid that Minerva had taken great offense to their interlude and had fled the Hogwarts campus. As the meal continued his nerves turned to panic. "Excuse me please." Albus finally said, pushing his chair back quickly. "I have a great many tasks to attend to in anticipation of the students' arrival. I will see you all in the morning. Good evening." He gave Hagrid a most severe glance before leaving the room.

Hurried footsteps soon had him to Minerva's door. Flickering shadows beneath the door shone, hinting at candlelight within. He rapped gently upon the wooden barrier that separated them. "Minerva?"

Minerva's head shot up at the sound. She had been deep in thought since Poppy had departed and had lost all track of time. Darkness had wrapped around the castle; a comforting blanket that did nothing to allay Minerva's troubled state of mind. "Who is there?" she called out hesitantly. There was only one person that would call on her in the evening. With a sinking feeling, Minerva steeled herself for the onslaught of emotion and desire that she quickly associated with Albus Dumbledore.

"Minerva?" The knocking continued. 

She stood swiftly and straightened her robes. Apparently, voices did not carry into the hall when the door was closed and that meant that she would have to face him. She composed her features and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. "Hello Albus." Her voice was soft, almost unsure.

"May I come in?" Albus studied her expression as his confusion deepened. She seemed unconcerned by his closeness and he flushed at the memory of changing into his best robe just for her. Their kiss hadn't meant anything to her.

Minerva wanted physical contact from him. Her arms ached to touch him and her lips tingled with the memory of their kiss. Yet she remained stoic. He could be he downfall and she well knew it. "Was there something you needed, Albus?"

Her voice held a tone of authority, which made one of his eyebrows quirk in surprise. "Well, I wanted to discuss what happened this afternoon."

Minerva met his eyes, the longing in her gaze colliding with his and radiating into the pit of her stomach. "Oh that?" She said offhandedly. "It is forgotten. It was just a mistake."

For a moment, Albus could have sworn that her eyes betrayed her, but as he puzzled over the soft longing in her eyes, they turned hard again. His ire rose steadily. How could she treat their kiss so insignificantly? "Is that all?" His eyes turned stormy blue with none of his trademark twinkle to be found. He clenched his fists at his side, a mixture of hurt and anger causing his heart to race. 

Albus' curious expression caused Minerva to pause before answering. "Albus it was one incident. One kiss, a kiss very easily forgotten." She hated hurting him, but it was the only way that she could effectively protect herself.

Albus gave her a thoroughly penetrating look before whirling around. "Very well then, Minerva. It was a kiss easily forgotten so I shall not bother you anymore." 

His confusion and hurt were evident in every precise word. Sudden tears sprang to her eyes. "Albus…" The plea and desire in her voice were all that he needed.

As he turned toward her, he was already moving forward. His mouth covered hers in seconds and she surrendered herself to him completely.

~*~

Six Weeks Later

Poppy Pomfrey studied a thick book. "What does it say? Can you find the proper spell Poppy?" Minerva's face was pale and drawn and it was obvious that she hadn't slept in days. If Poppy looked hard enough she could see the protrusion of her friend's collarbone through her thick robes.

"I found a spell." Poppy announced quietly. "But Minerva you must promise me that whatever the results are, that you will take care of yourself. I know that this is quite a shock to you but really, you must take care of yourself."

"Poppy, just do the spell." Minerva gritted her teeth. "I do not need a lecture. We both know how well your last one worked out. I would not be in this position if I had listened to you."

Albus had been looking for Minerva for quite some time. The house elves had told him that she was with Madame Pomfrey, so he made his way to her chambers. Minerva had been withdrawing from him for some days now and this development troubled him. They had had an idyllic though stealthy time together. Nobody knew about their affair and they managed to keep their feelings for each other masked in public. It was hardly ideal but it would have to suffice for now. Over the Christmas feast Albus planned to ask her to marry him. It would do both of them good to be able to relax and Headmaster Dippet wasn't likely to have any objections if they remained unobtrusive in their affections.

He knocked gently on Poppy's slightly opened door. When he received no answer, he rapped a little harder, the door opening under the force of his knuckles on the wood.

Poppy made a clucking sound. "But you have been so happy Minerva. It has been a joy to see you blossom within this relationship." She noted the tension and nerves in her friend and quickly did the spell. They both watched as a bright pink glow settled over Minerva's abdomen. 

Neither of them noticed Albus move slowly into the room as his knocks had gone unnoticed by both. He gasped when he saw the glow then his face transformed into a brilliant smile. "I'm to be a father." He whispered to himself.

"So it's true." Minerva said dully as she stared at the glow. "I am pregnant with Albus Dumbledore's baby. And we are to have a little girl. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Poppy, what do I do now?"

End of Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Blessed Event

Title: Matter of Relativity(02/??)

Author name: CelticFlame and LrdMarkus

Author email:Sirius@black.org/TgrzDlphns@yahoo.com

Category:Drama, Angst, romance 

Keywords:Dumbledore, McGonagall, romance

Spoilers:None

Rating:Pg13

Summary: Two fics will be intertwined. The first starts in 1959 with a prediction from our favorite self delusional predictress Trelawney After being overcome by a vision, she is heard to say the following: "Mistakes will come back to haunt them. One will be lost, another will slumber eternally. Two will be ripped from the comforting bosom of life. And the last will stand proud for all eternity."

Author Note

Hi there! Wow, it's been awhile! We extend our sincerest apologies to you for the delay. In the intervening months since chapter 1 was posted, Mark came over here to America from Australia for a visit. A visit turned into more when we decided to impulsively marry in November. Since then, our collective lives have been pretty interesting between Immigration, job hunting (for Mark), importing his personal effects, and settling into a new marriage. Unfortunately, with all of those adjustments our writing suffered a bit.

Now that we've settled down into some semblance of a routine we're writing a lot more.

Here is chapter 2 of Matter of Relativity. We hope that you'll enjoy it! 

Chapter 1 can be found at: http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/CelticFlame_and_LrdMarkus/Matter_Of_Relativity/

Feedback would be most appreciated and keep us working even faster! Please tell us what you think of this!

Thanks for reading!

Mark and Bree

Special thanks to Cat and Yvette for the edits. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Albus stood in shock as Minerva's words echoed over him. What would she do now? Why, she would tell him and then he would be able to propose to her. He reached into the pocket of his scarlet dress robes and checked to see that the heirloom ring was still there. Ah, there it was, near his small pouch of Muggle candies. Today's selection had sourballs in cherry and cinnamon. He had to be color coordinated, after all.

Albus started to clear his throat, then stopped. He wanted to hear what Minerva had to say and that, unfortunately, meant that he would have to remain until noticed by the women. Only when armed with the knowledge that he needed would he have the clearest idea of how to proceed.

He watched as Poppy leaned in close to the distraught young Transfiguration teacher. "Minerva, what do you mean; what do you do? You would not consider doing anything rash, would you?" This was not the reaction that she had expected from Minerva, the woman in love, the woman that Poppy had seen blossoming under the constant watch of the Assistant Headmaster.

Minerva stared at the ground, unable to answer the simple question for now. "This is such a shock," she whispered. "Such a huge shock."

Poppy leaned in close. "Surely you knew the consequences." She said gently.

Minerva sighed and raised her head to meet Poppy's kindly eyes. "Of course, I knew the consequences, but I did not think that we would find ourselves in this place. Albus will be…" her gaze swept toward the door and to her horror she saw him standing framed just inside the doorway. A small smile touched his lips as he moved closer slowly, almost timidly.

"A baby." His tone was tender, tinged with wonder and happiness, a huge difference from the steely tone that he adopted with the students. Minerva now knew that she was by far the less sensitive of the couple. "I wish you had confided in me that this was a possibility."

Minerva blushed and glanced at Poppy who now stood a discreet distance away. "Albus, it was a possibility from the first time that we were together, " she said softly. "I never investigated a potion to stop what nature had intended. I never thought that it was needed."

Albus laughed softly and pulled her stiff form into his embrace. "Never mind that now, Minerva. What a wonderful surprise for us! We have so many plans to make."  


Minerva squirmed out of his comforting embrace. "Plans?" She would not have this situation wrenched from her control if she could help it, but she truly did not know what to do.

Albus peered into her face curiously. "Yes, my dear, plans. We are to have a child!" The dull expression that she favored him with surely had to be a product of her shock. She would soon warm to the idea; he knew it!

Minerva shook her head firmly. "No, Albus, we are not going to have a child. This is just an unfortunate incident."

Minerva's heart broke as Albus' expression turned from one of wonder and happiness to one of shock, dismay and pain. "What do you mean, Minerva?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

She closed her heart off, trying desperately to ignore his pain and the anguish that welled up inside her. "I am not having this child."

Sudden comprehension crossed Albus' features. "No no, Minerva, you misunderstand me. I would never ask you to do this alone." He sank to one knee and pulled out a small glowing box. "Will you be my bride?"

Whatever Minerva had expected from Albus, she could never have imagined that he would propose marriage to her. The idea was so outrageous, so incomprehensible, yet so right on some level. But of course….the child. He would want to raise the child and she would lose herself exactly as her mother had all those years ago. Tears rapidly filled her eyes as she clapped her hands over her mouth and hurried out of the room.

"Minerva…" Albus was a sad figure in his current position. His head rested in a hand and the ring box was extended into nothingness. In a rare gesture of affection, Poppy Pomfrey reached over and rubbed his back. She had no idea what had occurred, but she knew that it this couple appeared to be cursed. Instead of this miracle solidifying their relationship, it appeared to be tearing them apart right in front of her eyes.

"Give her time, Albus. This is a huge shock for her." Poppy couldn't bear to watch her superior as he got to his feet. Defeat was in his every move. The normally commanding presence was reduced to this, and it deeply disturbed the school nurse to see Albus so different from his normal state.

"It is a happy occasion for me, Poppy. Why is she not sharing these feelings of joy?" He didn't have to confirm that Minerva had confided in Poppy about their relationship. The school nurse seemed unsurprised about any of this, and her words made him aware that she had been Minerva's confidant at some point, perhaps even at the beginning of their relationship.

Poppy patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Give her time, Albus. She will adjust in time." Even as Poppy said the words, she was unconvinced. Albus and Minerva's relationship would be arduous at best and at worst, why they might not even share togetherness in the face of such stresses. She watched Albus slowly depart without another word and sent a silent hope to the heavens for them both and the baby that they had created. "May they all find their path to happiness." She said quietly to her now empty room.

~*~

Sibyll Trelawney watched her Divination class as they attempted to read their tea leaves. Lucius Malfoy was, of course, trying to cause trouble, and young Arabella Figg and Molly Benson seemed bored. She was just preparing to go around to the students individually when she froze in place.

The trance was back! These trances were unlike any that she had known, both in their ferocity and realism. She began to rock back and forth in her chair, drawing the shocked gaze and criticism of her more vocal students.

The words were spoken without conscious thought or understanding by the teacher. She was helpless to do anything but repeat the phrases that came to her without understanding them.

"Two lives stand at a crossroads. Before one is a dark path. Before the other, the pathway of light. The darkness shall consume the light, sparing only the flickering flame of new life."

Poppy Pomfrey had to see to Sibyll once again, as she forgot her most basic needs and existed only the repeat the prediction again and again.

~*~

Albus gave Minerva a wide berth for a week or more. The situation with the Divination professor had occupied most of his free time, and if he admitted it, he was worried over Minerva's reaction and needed time to piece together his feelings on the blessed event. He was overjoyed that he was to be a father, yet Minerva's reactions cut him most deeply. 

As he passed by her Transfiguration classroom, he could not resist the urge to look inside. Minerva looked drawn and grey; an air of loneliness settling around her shoulders much like a cloak. She had been avoiding him since his proposal, and despite his need to see her, to be with her, he gave her the space that she so obviously craved. Giving Minerva time to deal with the situation was the only thing that he could do.

As he lingered at the doorway to her classroom Minerva turned as if she could sense his presence there. Their eyes met in a moment of longing before the Transfiguration professor's expression closed. Albus winced. Would she ever open herself to him or were they destined to keep at arm's length and leave so much vital unsaid?

He took a step into her classroom, carefully noting how pale she became at his intrusion. Albus flushed as he realized the scope of her unease. "Professor McGonagall, I should like to have a word with you." He called out from the threshold of the room.

Minerva's lips thinned and she shot him a look of extreme displeasure. "Yes, sir." She directed her class to a beginner's task before striding out of her classroom. With a flick of her wand, the door closed firmly, leaving them in a quiet and empty corridor.

"Yes Albus, what do you need?" There was a note of near irritation in her voice, as if she was thoroughly annoyed with him. She also wouldn't meet his eyes.

Albus sighed before speaking to her. "I just wished to inquire about your condition. How are you feeling, Minerva?"

She sighed and turned away from him. "I have no symptoms yet," she confessed after a few moments of silence.

"Good," Albus replied. "I should like to discuss options with you later today, if you will allow me to. We have a great many plans to make in preparation."

Minerva started to reply, but thought the better of it. "Please do not discuss this with anyone." Her voice was thick to Albus' ears and he knew without a doubt that she was choking back emotion.

"I have not said anything to anyone, Minerva, and I will continue to keep this a private matter between us."

"Thank you," she replied, and hurriedly fled down the corridor.

Albus sighed and turned to the closed door and her classroom. It appeared that he would have to finish teaching her students. "I wish I knew how to reach you, my dear," he sighed before turning his attention to her students.

~*~  


After dinner, Albus found himself wandering the many corridors of Hogwarts Castle while he tried to gather the strength to approach Minerva. Her responses not only worried him, but they confused him and he was left with a feeling of utter helplessness. He had no idea how to approach her, much less how to convince her that the miracle did not change the core of their relationship.

After an hour or more of contemplation, Albus took a deep breath before knocking upon Minerva's door. She opened it slowly and focused on the figure that stood before her.

Albus looked older to Minerva's eyes. He stood looking at her for a long moment, his figure framed by a green brocade robe. While his expression was sad and mournful, his blue eyes met hers in a long and hungry gaze that sent her stomach fluttering.

"May I enter?" His voice was at the same time tender and firm, and Minerva quickly ushered him inside lest someone see him at her door and begin gossiping. She did a quick Nullourus charm to keep their conversation from being overheard and then sank onto her bed, arms folded firmly over her chest.

"My dear, you've been ill." Albus took in her pale expression and the thin sheen of perspiration dampening the loose tendrils of hair curling against her cheeks and placed a hand against her face. Even her robes looked washed out, the watery pale pink silk lying limp against her frame.

Minerva nodded, though her expression and body language stayed closed. "It was not unexpected."

Albus closed his eyes slowly and nodded. Pregnancy maladies crossed wizard/muggle lines and sometimes wizards even developed more serious morning sickness as a result of the magical child they carried. "I trust that our conversation will not be too taxing." He paused a long moment. "But it must be done, Minerva." He reached into his robes and again removed the small glowing box, sinking to his knees much as he had done the day they had discovered her pregnancy. "Will you marry me, Minerva?"

Minerva looked at the box and then into Albus' eyes. A large part of her just wanted to surrender and say yes. Things would be so much easier for her then. She'd be married to a man who was a rising star in the wizarding world and their child would be guaranteed every opportunity in life. She couldn't surrender herself to that, though. Even though Albus was indeed a wonderful man, she could not allow herself the slightest possibility of being treated as her mother was. A small voice inside her pleaded with her, explaining that Albus was a different and better man, and that she would be treated fairly and well. That voice was no match for her uncertainty and fear, which finally won out as she shook her head.

"I cannot marry you, Albus." Minerva started to touch his hand, then pulled away as their fingers brushed and heat exploded in her fingertips. It traveled a slow languorous journey to her soul before she squelched it.

Albus said nothing for minutes, but just looked into her eyes. He didn't even shift positions though Minerva knew that he had to be uncomfortable. "Please say something?" She finally broke the now oppressive silence.

"When I can, my dear. I am still adjusting." Albus' voice was that of an older man, and for the first time Minerva realized that he was one of the more aged of her peers.

"Adjusting?" Minerva drew the word out.

Albus nodded and slowly pocketed the box. "Why have you turned me down? I know that you care very much for me. Do you think me unfit for fatherhood? Do you think me too old to be your husband and a father to our miracle?" He rose to his feet slowly and moved a half-dozen paces away while Minerva sank to a wing chair across the room.

Minerva's eyes widened when he spoke of his age. She did not know his chronological years and had no desire to acquire that knowledge. "No, Albus. I think that you would be a wonderful father. It has nothing to do with age."

Albus did not seem to listen to her. "Minerva, while our age difference would be a problem for mortals, we are wizards. We age much more slowly. I have barely entered middle age and intend to live a great many years. I can be a father to this child."

"Albus…" She started to reach toward him, but then pulled back, as if becoming aware of their position again. "Your age is no issue. I know that you are much older, but I do not see that as an issue in this instance. It has nothing to do with you."

Albus flinched. Her rejection was as apparent to him as her fervent denial of what was obvious. 

"If not my age…what is it? Why am I unsuitable? Why deny me the chance to be your husband and a father to our child? "

Minerva stood and began pacing. "This is not our child, Albus. This is a tragic mistake. I will not have a child. I will not…" Her voice trailed off and broke. "I cannot."

Albus thought a moment before composing an answer. Her tone of voice spoke of long held pain and he suddenly realized that he was not the problem. Minerva was fighting demons of her past and reacting as a result of her negative memories. "You have no choice here, Minerva," he reminded gently. "Even if you and I do not marry, the child will still come. It does not care if you want it or not. We must find a way."

"Albus, there is no we. I am alone in this. I caused this." When his sad gaze continued to focus on her face, Minerva knew that she owed her dear friend a more thorough explanation. "I am not ready to have a child. I am not ready to be a wife. I do not know if I will ever want to be a mother or a wife. I care about you more than I ever wanted to, Albus. You have awakened a great many feelings inside me." She closed her eyes against the happy memories that flooded her with warmth. Soon the warmth gave way to the deep-seated ache of loss, but still she struggled onward. 

"Albus, I do not wish to marry anyone. I created this problem alone and I will find a way to rectify this situation alone."

He crossed the room to touch her shoulder. "We did this together, Minerva. I will try…" His voice wavered. "I will try to put my disappointment aside. Let me help you. Let me help you as a friend."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she watched Albus. His heartbreak and pain were clear to see in his drawn features and gray expression. "What would you have me do, friend?"

Albus drew the chair to her bedside and motioned her to settle onto her bed. "Please, Minerva, rest. You will need your strength." She hesitated for a moment, unnerved by his proximity and the feelings that arose inside. Finally, she moved to the near edge of the bed and sat down, pulling a thick blanket over her lap.

Albus nodded, satisfied. "You must take care of yourself, Minerva. You have a growing life that you must nurture."

"But I am not ready," Minerva admitted quietly. She leaned in close and extended a trembling hand to touch his.

Albus took comfort from her touch. She had given him openings and allowed discussion to flow forth. That was an encouraging start. He took a deep breath and focused his attention on their options. He grasped her hand gently, stroking her fingers.

"We have some decisions to make, my dear."

Minerva's hand tightened around his. "What are our options?" Her voice trembled, but her hand stayed firmly in his and her eyes never strayed from his.

"I know that you feel, as I do, that ending the life within you is unthinkable. Thus, we must either keep the child or release it to others. If we choose to give the child up, it could become a ward of Hogwarts or perhaps be raised by a childless wizarding family. This is so infrequently done…"

"I could not endure that," Minerva broke in. A forlorn expression had dulled her eyes.

Albus leaned in close and silently cursed himself for hurting her even more. "You cannot face giving the child up?" 

Minerva considered his words carefully as she searched for answers within herself. "I could not support a decision to keep the child at Hogwarts. The child deserves a family environment, two parents to watch over it."

Albus nodded. She was so very wise in ways that he was unable to consider at the present moment. Of course, the child deserved both a mother and father. "It would be too hard on you to see our child every day. You are not a coldhearted woman. I can see the pain in your eyes." He wondered if he should speak his heart to the woman that had broken it. "It would pain me greatly as well. I should want to be a father to the child, not simply an assistant headmaster."

"So, we have one choice before us." Minerva measured her words and tone. "We must find a family to care for the child. Are you able to do that without arousing suspicion, Albus? Are you strong enough to live without the child, or will you ignore my wishes and keep the child nearby, unloved and alone?"

Her words hurt him, but he could understand why she spoke them. She well knew that he was a soft touch in ways that she simply was not. "Yes, Minerva. I promise you that I will find a suitable family." Albus sighed heavily. "Let me do some research and we will speak again tomorrow. We both have much to think about, Minerva. I will not go against your wishes, but you must understand that a life lies in the balance between what you wish and what I need." He swallowed hard and gave her the ghost of a smile. "Rest for now, my dear. As soon as I have return owls with news, I will come to you. Until then, please do not tax yourself."

As Albus looked beseechingly at her, Minerva wrapped the blankets more tightly around the growing life within her. She had never felt a kinship with the little life that she nurtured, but now she could see to its comforts and health, secure in the knowledge that Albus would help her rectify the situation. "Thank you, Albus. You are a kind and compassionate friend. If circumstances were different, the child could only benefit from you as a father."

He started to reply to her, then shook his head briefly. With a sad expression on his face, Albus Dumbledore made a mournful sound and moved to the door. "Rest. I will come to you when I have information to report." His voice sounded thick to her ears. 

Minerva was able to hold her tears back until the door closed behind him, but as soon as he was gone, tears flowed unchecked down her face and into her lap. She was so caught up in her emotions that she did not see how the tears crystallized into tiny silvery threads that wrapped around her. Slowly, the bands thickened until the distraught woman was wrapped in a cocoon of love. At last, she was all cried out. Minerva fell into a deep sleep, never knowing that the magic of her unborn child's love was at work in her own life.

~*~

The Next Day

Albus had spent much of the day in his office. A fitful night led to a surprisingly quiet day. Headmaster Dippet perceived that Albus had his mind elsewhere and gently offered to give his new assistant some time to himself. Albus had given the situation much thought since last seeing Minerva, and while he did not understand all of her motivations; he could support her ultimate decision.

Finally, a soft but insistent pecking and the sound of beating wings signaled the answers he sought. Opening the window to admit an owl, Albus pulled a parchment from its leg and motioned the owl to the owlery. He scanned the note quickly and started for Minerva's room.

"Minerva?" He knocked gently upon her door. Albus knew that she had taken to her rooms after her last class some time ago.

"Yes?" her voice sounded reedy and breathless. Albus pushed the door open, somewhat fearful of what he might find. His heartbeat slowed when he took in the scene before him. Minerva was in her bed, the curtains parted. Her face still had a paleness about it, but she looked somehow more healthy, more accepting.

"I have news," Albus shared without fanfare. "I have a family willing to take our child. Would you like to discuss it? I am certain that you must have a great many questions."

Minerva took in a deep breath and held it, aware that her life had just irrevocably changed. The decision that seemed so definite mere hours before started to gnaw at her conscience. How could she give her child away? How could she give up this man and this child because of her fears?

"No," she finally told him in a trembling voice. "I just want to be left alone. Thank you for the information, Albus. I support any decision that you make, but I am unable to handle the details of it right now. "

Albus nodded. "I will write to them immediately, Minerva. Thank you." He took a few deep breaths before leaving. He longed to speak out. He had so much to say to her, but she was too fragile both emotionally and physically to handle his pleas.He settled for sharing He settled for giving her the most pertinent information. "Rest assured that the family is from excellent wizarding stock and is known to me personally. I will see to it that you are not involved in any ways beyond what you must be and I promise utter discretion. I shall have Poppy stop by with a cloaking charm to help you conceal your pale complexion. Make sure that you see her every day. As you begin to show your condition, she will be the one to see to it that no one suspects. I assume that you will be using Poppy as your attendant when the time comes?"

At Minerva's nod, he half bowed in respect. "I will leave you for now, my dear. If you require anything at all, please do not hesitate to see me. I distinctly hope that we will be able to keep our friendship and working relationship strong."

"I also," Minerva echoed. "Thank you, Albus."

~*~

June 1, 1960

Albus paced the halls of Hogwarts outside the hospital wing. He had been waiting for this moment for such a long time now, and the fact that it had come with such little fanfare lent a surreal quality to the day. They had been expecting the baby to come any day now. Albus had been preparing for the event in many ways over the last month. A student teacher in Transfiguration on loan from the Merlin Academy had been shadowing Minerva's classes and would assist in her classes for the first few days following the birth. While Poppy promised to immediately heal Minerva, she would need some time to recover and deal with the decision that they had undertaken some months ago. 

Albus' thoughts turned to the young couple safely ensconced in Hogsmeade. He would bring the child to them. He had known Alexander and Clarissa Devon since their childhood and had taught them when they were students at Hogwarts. Alexander worked at the Ministry in the Department of Overseas Relations in London, while Clarissa had stayed at home in anticipation of a large family. Their attempts to have children had been unsuccessful thus far and Alexander had subtly put the word out that they would be interested in adopting a child of magical parents. They had been waiting for a few years now, as wizard adoption was not a common thing. Dumbledore smiled thinly. At least someone's dreams would be answered with the birth of this most special child.

He continued to pace for hours, stealing tastes of Muggle candy and drinking sips of butterbeer. He had not confided the pregnancy to anyone, not even Hagrid. To Hagrid, he simply explained that Minerva was unwilling to hold a relationship within the confines of work. Hagrid had seemed to understand that, and even though it greatly saddened him, he didn't push Albus for more information or for them to reunite. Hagrid seemed to understand the gravity of the situation even though he had not been provided with the most critical details. 

Hours passed. As Albus paced, his sense of nervousness increased. He did not dare enter the room, being forbidden to do so by both witches. He fully understood that Minerva wanted to preserve her sense of modesty and dignity. He was, however, quite disturbed that he had no way to get more information and was unwilling to disturb Poppy. He might distract her at a critical moment and most assuredly would cause her more upset.

Poppy Pomfrey mopped Minerva's damp brow and chanted soft incantations to her. It had been a long and arduous labor, as if the child had been punishing her mother for not wanting her. Poppy did not know the details of the baby's fate, but she did know that Professor Dumbledore and Minerva would never hurt the child. Truth be told, she did not want to possess the details, as that knowledge could endanger the vow she had given them months ago.

Poppy took a deep breath and sipped some now warm Pumpkin juice. She eased a spoonful into Minerva's mouth. "The baby is almost ready to come out," she encouraged. "Just maintain your strength for a few more minutes." 

Minerva was straining too hard to reply. Poppy sank to her knees to assist the other witch as her labor reached its climax. "You can do this, my friend. Just one more push."

Some minutes later, Minerva cried out, her energy gone. "It is soon over," Poppy's voice soothed her and with one last giant push the silence was broken by a tiny, yet ferocious cry. Poppy chuckled and did a quick spell to remove the umbilical cord, clean the newborn, and swath the child in warm blankets. "She's a beauty Minerva! What beautiful blue eyes she has and such blond hair."

Minerva nodded, her eyes on the child, then cried out again. 

"What is it?" Poppy placed the child in a magically rocking cradle.

"Hurts…" Minerva managed.

Poppy nodded knowingly and began to gently massage Minerva's abdomen. "That will be the afterbirth. It is perfectly normal."

"No…" Minerva cried out again. 

Poppy hesitated for a moment, frozen between wanting to help her friend and see to the baby. The baby appeared to be healthy, though her friend was in rising distress. She crouched again; slightly annoyed that Minerva was not listening to her.

"What is this?" she asked in shock. Another scream, another tiny cry. "It is a miracle, Minerva. You have birthed another daughter. This little one is as healthy as her sister, but is a redhead instead of a blond, with brilliant green eyes, where her sister's are blue."


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions and Revelations

Title: Matter of Relativity(03/??)

Author: CelticFlame and Lrdmarkus

Author email:Sirius@black.org

Category:Drama, Angst, romance 

Keywords:Dumbledore, McGonagall, romance

Spoilers:None

Rating:Pg13

Summary: Two fics will be intertwined. The first starts in 1959 with a prediction from our favorite self delusional predictress Trelawney After being overcome by a vision, she is heard to say the following: "Mistakes will come back to haunt them. One will be lost, another will slumber eternally. Two will be ripped from the comforting bosom of life. And the last will stand proud for all eternity"

****

A/N Hi there!

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Matter of Relativity. We hope that you'll enjoy the twists and turns in this chapter. Hopefully, some questions you've had will be answered in this one!

Back chapters can be found at **http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/CelticFlame_and_LrdMarkus/Matter_Of_Relativity/**

****

Please tell us what you think of this chapter. This fic gets the least feedback of all of mine and we do love to see if you like the way it's progressing. Plus, your replies will feel our growing muse, Padfoot. Feed a muse today; a sad and underfed muse is truly pathetic!

If you like this story, please check out my other work which can be found at **http://66.186.219.233/breesden/breeficden/index.htm**

****

Thanks for reading!

Bree(and Mark too!)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

"Come, old friend, have another pint!" Harold Potter motioned to the empty glasses on the scarred top of the bar table. He met his friend Alexander Devon's eyes curiously. "Alex, won't you have another with Wills and I?"

Alexander shook his head, dark blond hair tumbling over his forehead. His dark blue eyes softened as he looked at his rather inebriated friend, but he remained resolute. "Harry, we could receive news about our child at any time. I owe it to myself and professor Dumbledore to be in a fit state to accept a child."

Harold looked at the third man at their table, pleading for some assistance with his big gray eyes.

"Sorry, old friend." The third man finally spoke. "But Alex is right. We should not be too incapacitated, in case the baby should arrive soon."

"Not that that is likely," Alexander put in dryly. He and his former Gryffindor housemates had been vacationing in Hogsmeade for nearly a week now. They had combined the celebration of their impending new arrival with a vacation.

Alexander and his wife Clarissa had been trying to have children naturally for many years now. The best Mediwizards money could buy had examined Clarissa extensively, and no explanation could be found. Alexander had heartbrokenly put the word about that he and Clarissa might be interested in adopting, after five years of marriage had resulted in an empty home and broken dreams. After so many years of trying, they had been blessed with a pregnancy some six months before, but Clarissa had been very ill at the outset and had tragically miscarried two months into her pregnancy. She was still not fully recovered, and Alex was glad that she was spending time with his friends' wives in their rooms in the adjoining Inn-The Crossed Wands.

He glanced over at the black head of Harold Potter and the lighter brown of Wills Evans and had to smile. He had missed his friends so much! They had been inseparable at Hogwarts, but as life and careers beckoned, they had only kept in touch by the occasional owl. Now, Harold and his wife Elizabeth had a newborn son, James, and Wills and Victoria had a daughter, Petunia. He would be the last to bring a new generation of wizards to their old group.

Alex sighed, and walked to the door that separated the small private room from the main part of the pub. After waving down Madame Rosmerta, he ordered an ale for Harold and butterbeers for himself and William.

"Is anything the matter, Alex?" Wills was always perceptive. Even though he had drifted away from his friends after marrying his Muggle wife and being away for so long, it was remarkable that Wills was still able to tap into Alex's private thoughts as if their minds were magically linked.

"It is Clarissa, Wills." He leaned in even closer, so that Harold would not overhear his words. "She is still so distraught from our previous loss. I wonder sometimes if it was prudent to accept Dumbledore's offer of a child. It came at a time when we both needed so much hope."

Wills bit his lip, remembering the dark days after Petunia's birth and the extensive abdominal surgery that had rendered his own wife unable to birth more children. "The hardest part of marriage, old friend, is being there when your wife needs your emotional support. You have told me many a time that Clarissa was slowly withering away as her dreams of children died. You must do this now, and help her to recover her worth."

"And how does Victoria manage? Is she able to accept being a mother of one? I know that you both desired a large family."

William studied the table for quite some time before he spoke again "She has not ventured to suggest adoption. We have so many stresses between our two worlds that no good could come of it."

"Perhaps in the future, old boy?" Neither Wills nor Alex had been aware that Harold, now sober and sympathetic had been listening to every word of their conversation. He rested hands gently on his best friends' shoulders and squeezed very gently. "I wish that I could shoulder your pain sometimes, boys. I know that Elizabeth and I are so lucky to have had James without any troubles." 

Harold turned his attention to Wills first. "There is always hope, Wills. Perhaps when Petunia is a bit older, you can consider adopting like Alex and Clarissa did, or you might even investigate adopting from a Muggle agency, if you feel confident that the child will adjust to being a Squib." 

He turned to look at Alex. "I know that Clarissa's condition is most delicate now, but you will see something miraculous. When Clarissa has a baby to care for, she will blossom and flower like the most beautiful lily coming to bloom in the spring."

"And boys," Harold continued, "This is a happy occasion. We are reunited after far too much time apart. Alex is about to be the best bloody father I know. I have a son. Little James and Will's Petunia are playing now. Who knows, old friend, perhaps we have a love match brewing! Let's drink and celebrate Alex and Clarissa's miracle."

Wills and Alex shared a look borne of their shared heartache, but drank deeply of their butterbeer, the companionable silence of old friendship wrapping around them like a comforting blanket.

~*~

"Petunia Evans, you stop that right now!" Victoria Evans reached for her three-year-old and held her firmly. Turning her gaze, she focused on the red-faced toddler holding his nose. "Is he badly hurt?" Her voice was thin with nervousness, both from her suroundings and her daughter's antics.

"I think James is fine." A curly haired woman smiled kindly at Victoria. "She just grazed him. No harm done, right sweeting?" The five-month-old struggled to a crawling position before his arms tired and he collapsed back to the pillow-covered floor. "He does himself worse injuries every day, Victoria. Don't spare it another thought."

Victoria's smile was strained, but she nodded gratefully. Her attention turned to the beautiful blond that sat in a rocking chair. Her eyes focused on the thick afghan that she had wrapped around herself, and the tiny tremors that wracked the woman's slight frame. "Clarissa, can we get you anything? Would you like to nap for awhile?" She placed Petunia into a playpen before turning her attention back to the woman.

Clarissa turned to look at the women. "No, thank you, Victoria, but perhaps Elizabeth could bring James to me, and make me some tea?"

Victoria's eyes flashed. "Surely, I am capable of making tea."

"Not this kind of tea," Elizabeth replied quickly. "It is a charmed tea that helps to warm from within." She hesitated before speaking again. "Would you like to watch? Sometimes as is the case with nonmagicals, the act of absorbing magic from those around gives the nonmagical the smallest measure of powers."

Victoria shook her head vigorously. She knew that she was being childish about the whole thing, but magic sometimes frightened her. She had accepted her husband's magical abilities and knew that there was a chance that Petunia would grow up to be magical, but she had so much anger toward the ability as well. Where had magic been as she birthed Petunia? Where had magic been as she nearly died after Petunia's birth? Why hadn't anyone charmed some tea and healed her?

Elizabeth gave Victoria a searching look. "Have we upset you, dear? I know that we haven't the friendship with you yet that Clarissa and I have, but I know that we would both like to get to know you better. Wills is a wonderful man, and we know that he would only marry someone as special as he."

Victoria wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. "No, really," she managed with a small smile. "I just am not comfortable yet around magic." It wouldn't do to mention the utter hatred of it she sometimes felt. "I would very much like to become friends, though." Wills has often spoken of both your husbands. They went to school together nearby, right?"

Clarissa nodded, sipping the tea that Elizabeth had prepared. James had settled onto her lap and was busily sucking his thumb. "We all attended Hogwarts, but were in different houses. Has Wills told you much about Hogwarts?"

"Nothing at all." Victoria flushed. "He doesn't speak much about his magical life." She flushed, knowing that the reason her husband usually kept his activities and history from her was because she often reacted negatively to them.

Elizabeth settled on the pillow-covered floor, and motioned Victoria to do the same. "Well, Hogwarts is a boarding school. Students begin their training there at age eleven." She glanced over at Petunia. "Most of the students there have two magical parents, but there are plenty with only one magical parent, and the occasional student who is the only one of magic in their family."

Clarissa continued, her voice strengthening with every word. "Students are divided into four houses. These are support groups and dormitories all in one. Slytherin is the house for the more opportunistic and driven people. It is a rather rough place. None of us were placed there." She gave a delicate shudder.

"I was a member of the Ravenclaw house." Elizabeth put in quickly. "Ravenclaws are noted for their intelligence or academic aptitude. Clarissa was a member of the Hufflepuffs. They are known for being wonderful people, hard working and very loyal."

"All of our husbands were members of the Gryffindor house. Gryffindors take bravery and sense of duty to heart more than any other house. It also explains their very close friendship. When three little boys were sent off to wizarding school at the tender age of eleven, who else could they share their hopes and dreams, nightmares, illnesses and fears with but the other children in their house," Clarissa finished.

The influx of information was a lot for Victoria to absorb, so she just mutely nodded as information came to her, but after a few moments of blissful silence, things began to become clear for her. "I think that I understand. Will Petunia be left out in any way because of my lack of magical ability?"

Elizabeth and Clarissa shared a long look that made the silence even more dramatic. Finally, Elizabeth broke it. "She should not be held back at all, Victoria. Some of the Slytherins may look down upon her because of her bloodlines but that is the way of the world. In Muggle schools she might be looked down upon for the automobile that you and Wills drive, or the look of your house. This world can be a very cruel place."

Victoria watched Clarissa and James for some time. The three women had fallen silent. James was sleepily working on his thumb, while Petunia talked to a stuffed animal in her playpen. The atmosphere was companionable, and the ice in Victoria began to thaw slowly. She watched the tender way Clarissa stroked James' hair, and felt a rush of emotion for both Clarissa and Alex. They would make fabulous parents to the child.

"Are you nervous or excited about the new baby?" She was surprised by the words as she spoke them.

So was Clarissa. The other woman's eyes widened, then became misty as she gave the question all of her attention. "I am frightened, Victoria. I hope that I can be a good mother, but the prospect of actually having a child to care for every day is very daunting." Her eyes caught the blond wood cradle situated so close to her bed, and a tender smile gave her a vibrant and healthy glow. "But I would not have it any other way. I cannot wait to become a mother."

"Have you and Alex settled upon any names yet?" Elizabeth leaned in close.

"Not yet. We want to name the child when we see it for the first time. That way, the name is truly a part of the child." She gave the other two women a small smile. "I think that she has already been born. My heart feels a little life calling to me."

"Then it should not be long at all," Elizabeth put in, reaching for Clarissa's hands. She extended a hand to Victoria after a moment's thought, and soon the three women were sitting in a loose circle, sharing the love that they felt for their families.

~*~

"Two babies. Two lives," Poppy Pomfrey said in awe, as she quickly bathed and swaddled the other child. The heat and hours of concentration had tendrils of her dark hair clinging to her cheeks, and she knew exhaustion lay deep in her eyes.

After the second child was placed in a rocking cradle identical to the first, Poppy went to Minerva. The long hours of strain and heartbreak were visible in her eyes. "Would you like a sleeping draught, love?"

Minerva nodded. "Please." Her voice was no more than a cracked whisper.

"Would you like to see the babies first?" Poppy asked, as she reached for a flask.

Minerva's expression crumbled, and silent tears poured down her face. "I cannot, Poppy. Please do not force this. I saw the one child, and that broke my heart. My strength is gone and my heart aches, Poppy. Please, let me rest."

Poppy closed her eyes and nodded. "I pray that you do not regret this, dear friend." She poured the sleeping potion into Minerva's accepting mouth, and watched sadly as her friend drifted off to sleep. "I hope that you will not regret this, dear heart, because it cannot be undone."

Once Minerva was asleep, Poppy checked on the children, then strode to the door. "Albus, I have news."

Albus watched Poppy's expression carefully. As he realized that there was no tragedy in her eyes and that everything appeared to have gone well, the tension in his body left him. "Is Minerva well?" he asked, as his self assured stride found him to her bedside in seconds. 

"Yes, she has been given a sleeping draft. She requested one, Albus. Childbirth took a great deal out of her. However, something unexpected happened"

"Unexpected?" Albus half pivoted, and stared in shock at the two identical cradles. Soft mewing sounds could be heard coming from within, and he moved forward on shaky legs.

"Twins," Poppy replied. "She birthed twins, Albus. Two young and healthy daughters."

When he turned to look at Poppy, Albus appeared every one of his significant years. "May I have a few moments alone with them?" His broad hand gesture took in Minerva as well.

"Of course," Poppy nodded. "I will get you some milk for the children and wait just outside and, Albus, remember that she may be able to hear and comprehend what you say, so please choose your words carefully."

Albus shook his head, and embraced the nurse gently. "Thank you for all you have done, Poppy. I could not say anything hurtful to the woman I love, now could I? I will summon you when I am through."

Albus watched the two children for a few moments, as questions and uncertainty swirled through him. Would Alex and Clarissa take on another child? Was her sometimes delicate health up to caring for twins? If not, who could he get to take on the second child? How would Minerva react if the only place for the child was at Hogwarts?

Albus looked first at the blue eyed blond. "Hello, sweeting. You are a beauty, just like your mother." He picked her up, and cuddled her close as silent tears coursed down his face. "I wish that I could care for you, but alas, I am unable to watch over you, so I must leave you with this." He did a protection charm over the newborn, and held her close as long as he dared. When her mewing sounds became squalls, he fed the child his thumb. "It is not food, but it will have to do until Poppy returns."

Every moment that he held the child, the compulsion to keep the children grew in him until finally, he set the blond back into her cradle. "I must see to your sister, darling." he assured as she cried softly.

The other child looked similar in bone structure, but had vibrant red curls and brilliant green eyes. "I hope that your coloring stays thus," Albus began as he cradled her. "I hope that you take this part of your mother and I, and keep it close every day of your life. I wish that I could watch over you, my darling, but you will never be alone, for you take my protection along your life path." He did an identical charm over the redhead, placed her back in her cradle, and then stood back, watching them for a few moments. 

"Minerva, they are beautiful little girls. My hope is that you will be able to look at them the way I do, and see the beauty that our love created." He walked over to her and brushed a tender kiss over her unresponsive lips. "I will do your bidding now, Minerva. I will find homes for both of our daughters."

He walked to the door, admitting Poppy. "Please feed them and make them ready for travel. I have to alert the family. I will be back within the quarter hour to bring them to their parents."

Poppy watched the heartbroken man leave, and clucked her tongue reproachfully. "Minerva, how I wish that you had overcome whatever demons will keep your family separated. As she settled down to feed them with a child in each arm, she knew that Minerva and Albus had lost something precious in their lives.

Albus hurried to his office. "Fawkes, I need you to deliver a parchment to the Three Broomsticks for me. It is urgent. I will be going there myself, but this parchment needs to get there first. I need you to find Alexander Devon. This parchment must go to no other." He scribbled out a short note that explained that a baby girl had been born. After some hesitation and internal debate, Albus decided to leave his news at that. He would explain about the two babies when he got to Hogsmeade.

Fawkes took off in a blur of red and gold as Albus hurried back to Minerva and the children. He found Poppy rocking the sleeping twins.

"Have they eaten?" Albus asked, looking at the partially full bottles. 

"They have." Poppy assured. "Newborns do not usually finish full bottles. While you were here earlier, I prepared some travel bottles for them. I have nappies, potions, and ointments in a picnic basket for you as well. 

Albus nodded, and hefted the basket in one hand. He waved his wand to create a shrinking charm, and slipped both cradles into the basket. 

"How will you travel with the babies?" Poppy worried.

A few more waves and Albus had created a pouch over his chest, lined with lambswool. "Put them inside, Poppy, then fasten the edges. They will be safe, warm and comforted" Poppy did as instructed and stood back, nodding in satisfaction. "An ingenious idea, Albus. Good luck to you." She brushed a kiss over his still damp cheek.

  
"Thank you, Poppy, for your many kindness to us. I will see that they do not go unrewarded. Please stay with Minerva? I will come to you when it is done."

As he walked out of the castle, Albus felt as if he had left his heart behind.

~*~

More time had passed; more butterbeers had been downed. Now, even Harold was drinking the mild brew. Alexander was more and more on edge as time passed, and he seemed ready to spend some time alone with his wife, when a brightly colored bird flew into the window.

"Fawkes?" The phoenix had to be bringing news. Alex hurriedly pulled the parchment from the phoenix's leg, while Wills offered the bird a small cupful of butterbeer. He downed it before the parchment had even opened, and set off for Hogwarts at a fast pace.

"What does it say?" Harold leaned close.

"Alexander. Your child has been entrusted into my care. I will be traveling from Hogwarts and should arrive at the Three Broomsticks presently. Please ensure that you procure a private room. Signed Albus." He took a deep breath, and gave his friends a brilliant smile. "My child will be here soon!"

Wills and Harold piled in for a round of jovial hugs. "Should I get the ladies?" Wills wondered out loud.

"No," Harold responded quickly. "This place is not fit for children. As soon as Professor Dumbledore arrives with the baby, we should adjourn to the Inn." He turned to gave Alex a smile of his own. "Congratulations. I am so happy that we are able to be here for this blessed event."

"M, too," Alex said in an emotion filled voice. "Thanks for being here, lads."

~*~

Albus was nearly halfway to Hogsmeade when he heard a familiar voice that made him stop still and his blood run cold.

"Professor, is that ye? Are ye on the way to Hogsmeade, then? May I join yer?" Hagrid ambled up so swiftly, long legs tearing the distance between them, that Albus didn't have any time to formulate a plan.

"Hello, Hagrid." Albus' voice shook with the effort of staying calm. I have business in town, so it would not be prudent for you to accompany me."

"Hogwarts business? Art ye certain that I couldn't help ye?" he asked solicitously.

Albus shook his head firmly. "It is personal business, Hagrid, and I must not tarry." He regretted his sharp tone at once when one of the babies began whimpering. Hagrid's eyes widened as he realized at once that Albus was transporting a live child.

"Awww." Hagrid's voice was soft. "You have a wee bairn. Can I see 'im?"

"Terribly sorry, Hagrid, but I am in a hurry." Albus felt horrible about treating Hagrid thusly, but he really was in a hurry and could not be seen by any more than were absolutely necessary. "Please do not say anything of this."

Hagrid started to reply, stung by Dumbledore's dismissal, but when he saw the grave expression in his respected mentor's eyes, he nodded quickly. "O'course, sir."

~*~

The rest of Albus' short journey went quickly and uneventfully. Soon, he was tapping lightly upon the back door of the pub.

Alexander raced to the door and opened it quickly. "Hello, sir," he said, looking in confusion at the sling Albus had fashioned. "The baby?"

"She is here, Alexander," Albus assured. "Hello, Harold, Hello, William."

"Sir," the two men echoed. Wills stepped up to take the picnic basket, and stood awkwardly shuffling alongside Harold. There was obviously something that Dumbledore wasn't telling them. It was obvious in his movements, and the haunted look in his eyes.

"Can I see the baby, sir?" Alex asked abruptly. He flushed, realizing that he was being terribly rude. "That is…may I…" He trailed off. 

Albus squared his shoulders, aware that the men had picked up on his emotional state. "Alexander, we have a complication." He deliberately kept his voice evenly pitched, but the effort was draining.

"What sort of complication?" Alex asked slowly. "You owled, phoenixed, whatever, that the baby had been born. Is it in ill health?"

The older man shook his head. "Nothing like that. It is just…' He waved his wand and both cradles arranged themselves to their full size. In the stunned silence of the room, Albus removed both children from their former position against his heart. "There were twins born. The mother is unable to care for either child. Is there any way that you might be able to persuade Clasrissa to take on another babe?"

Alex frowned and closed his eyes. "I am not sure that she is physically able," he said after some long moments. "We will have to ask her."

Wills brushed a gentle hand over the crown of russet curls, then over the blond ringlets. "What will happen if Clarissa and Alex are unable to care for both children."

Their beloved Transfiguration teacher raised his shoulders in a world-weary shrug. "I will have to find any suitable home, even if it is far from ideal."

Wills gave the children another long look, and set his jaw. "Alex and Clarissa need to speak, and this smoky place is no place for newborns. Shall I carry one of the cradles, then?"

Albus nodded, and followed the men through a corridor and up some stairs. He remembered Clarissa Devon and Elizabeth Potter from their time at Hogwarts, but he had wanted to meet Victoria Evans since he had been owled a wedding invitation. He had been unable to attend the Muggle service, and had heard a great many conflicting stories from his contacts at the Ministry of Magic where Harold was employed. Some said that the young man's wife was a magic hater, while others said she was a polite woman, overwhelmed by their ways.

Alexander gently pushed open the door of their room. "Clarissa?" he called softly.

"Alex, have you any news?" Her voice sounded much stronger to his ears, eliciting a sigh of pure relief. He gently led the cradle in first, and was followed by Wills with the second, Harold with the basket and their old Transfiguration teacher brought up the rear.

"Professor Dumbledore." Clarissa stood slowly and moved to her husband. "Is this…" Her old professor was forgotten as she looked into the sleeping face of the blond child. "She is beautiful." She fought to hold back her tears but failed as the emotion of the moment washed over her.

"Clarissa?" Alex cleared his throat awkwardly. "There is something else. The mother had twins, so Professor Dumbledore is in a quandary. He wanted to know if we felt capable to take on this baby's twin as well."

Clarissa gave her husband a wide-eyed, almost panicked look. "I don't know…it is so overwhelming." She paled and wobbled on her feet a little bit. 

"Come, darling, sit down. Gather your strength, and soon you can hold our child." Alex settled his wife in before turning back to Dumbledore. 

"She has not yet regained her strength. Two children may be an undue stress on her." Alex stared at the ground. It seemed so ungrateful to have been blessed in such a way and to turn down an extra blessing.

Albus nodded sadly. He had expected this, and though it hurt, he understood their reasons. "Of course, Alex. Please do not regret what cannot be done right now." He moved to Clarissa. "My dear, thank you for taking this precious gift. I will always be in your debt."

"Thank you for thinking of us." Clarissa's voice trembled with emotion and effort. "Thank you for making our heartbreak become our miracle. We will always cherish her. Please tell the family that she will always be loved."

"I shall," Albus whispered. "Have you thought of a name for her?" 

Clarissa looked to Alex. "If you will give us a moment, we may have a name to share with you."

Albus nodded, and stepped back a few paces to where Harold and Elizabeth waited and William and his wife seemed deep in conversation. "Harold and Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you both. Is the dark haired child in the playpen your James?"

Harold nodded proudly. "Yes, sir, it is. He is five months old now."

Albus nodded, with a wistful smile upon his face. "How wonderful. He will be a great wizard indeed."

"I surely hope so," Harold added proudly, before turning his attention to William and Victoria. "Wills, Professor Dumbledore has not even met your beautiful wife yet. Don't be so bloody rude."

"In a moment, Harry," Wills responded distractedly. Elizabeth, Harold, and Albus shared a look, but said nothing.

"Sir?" Wills approached. "I would like you to meet my wife, Victoria. Love, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, one of our mentors at Hogwarts."

Victoria extended a hand nervously, and giggled as the older man brushed his lips over her knuckles in a courtly manner. 

"And that little button in the playpen with James Potter is our daughter, Petunia."

Albus studied the other child carefully before nodding. "Petunias are lovely flowers. I am certain that your daughter is as beautiful as her namesake. I do hope that we will be seeing Petunia at Hogwarts some day."

Wills nodded, and let out a huge breath. "Sir, this is a very difficult thing to ask, but have you truly no home for this other child?"

Albus nodded, hope blosoming in his eyes. "My only hope was Clarissa and Alexander. Do you know of anyone seeking a child who could promise discretion and a good home? This child is most special."

Wills and his wife shared another long look before she spoke. "My husband and I are unable to have more children, and we have both been longing for another. Would there be any way we could take this precious lily into our hearts?"

The hint of a smile touched Albus' lips as he reached forward to clasp Victoria's hands. "I would be most honored if you and your husband would adopt this child, Victoria. This precious lily, as you put it, has already found her way into your hearts. I can see that in your eyes, dear lady." His chin trembled mightily, and his eyes glistened with tears, but he held her gaze.

"Is it too premature to ask if you have a name for the child in mind?"

"Lily," Wills said without hesitation. My friends said something earlier that makes this the only choice for a name.

"You have wonderful friends, William Evans."

"That I do, sir. Her name will be Lily Anne Evans."

Dumbledore moved his wand slowly in the air, presenting the room with beautiful pink and blue bubbles that hovered around the baby. "You will be called Lily Anne Evans, daughter of William and Victoria Evans. May you go with light, dear child." He handed the redhead to her parents, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Albus turned his attention to Clarissa and Alex, who were watching silently, tears of joy running down their faces. "Have you chosen a name for your baby Clarissa? Alexander?" 

Alex nodded. "She will be called Narcissa Jane Devon."

  



End file.
